Ford Motor Company
Ford Motor Company is an American automotive group that among other cars built under its own name Ford. Ford cars are sold worldwide. The company also includes the American luxury brand Lincoln . The American brand Mercury was abolished with effect from January 4, 2011. Land Rover and Jaguar belonged to the group for some time but in 2008 owned by Tata passed. Ford's 13% owner of the Japanese Mazda . In 2010, the group was the fifth largest automaker in the world. In 2009, Ford posted a net profit of USD 2.8 billion, and in 2010, a net USD 6.6 billion, making Ford profitable again after years of net loss. Ford had in 2011 worldwide approximately 154,000 employees in 70 plants in service. The company has more than 24,000 outlets. In 2011, Ford sold 5.7 million vehicles. Content * 1 History ** 1.1 Background ** 1.2 The beginning ** 1.3 Innovation ** 1.4 Expansion ** 1.5 The Second World War ** 1.6 After World War II ** 1.7 The IPO ** 1.8 Decline ** 1.9 New Brands ** 1:10 Recent ** 1:11 The Way Forward (The Way Forward) * 2 Milestones * 3 Markets * 4 Brands ** 4.1 Current ** 4.2 Former ** 4.3 Premier Automotive Group ** 4.4 Factories * 5 Models ** 5.1 Current European models ** 5.2 Current North American models ** 5.3 Former European models History Henry Ford in 1919 History Henry Ford was in 1863 born. He became fascinated by machines when he learned to work with a stationary steam engine. After several jobs in that sector in 1891 he was an engineer with the Edison Illuminating Company . Two years later he was promoted as chief engineer. Ford began experimenting with gasoline and got late 1893 a single cylinder engine running. Henry demonstrated that engine on the counter in the kitchen to his wife Clara. On June 4, 1896, he completed his quadricycle , then immediately the first - night -. test drive made. In 1899 Ford founded together with other investors at the Detroit Automobile Company. The company already went bankrupt in 1900 after a small car production. A year later a new start with Henry Ford at the helm. He renamed the company to Henry Ford Company. Three months later, the company went bankrupt again, which Ford and several other partners left. After restart a new company that would eventually Cadillac be. Ford Model A 1903 The beginning On June 16, 1903, Henry Ford founded and eleven investors in Michigan Ford Motor Company with a capital of $ 28,000. Henry Ford changed the plans of his car and the 17 patents against 255 shares and became chief engineer and vice president. Car production started in a converted wagon factory in Detroit with 10 employees, which produced a few cars per year. The first model was the Ford Model A which cost $ 750. Ford focused on cars for the common man at affordable prices. Ford also introduced the ability to add extras at greater prices. He offered an optional leather roof for $ 50. On August 17, 1904 Ford opened its first foreign branch. Ford Motor Company of Canada began in 1905 in a small new plant in Walkerville (Ontario) to produce. Ford Model T 1919 Already in 1906, Ford became the largest automaker in the United States. Henry Ford was Managing Director and major shareholder. On October 1, 1908 the company introduced the successful Ford Model T . The model was first factory in Piquette made. In 1910, the production moved to a much larger plant in Highland Park . The legendary Model T would end one of the most successful car models ever. Production ended only in 1927 after worldwide 15,458,781 units built. Ford's assembly line in 1913 Innovation On October 7, 1913 the factory in Highland Park was switched to a moving assembly line. The chassis was drawn by employees on a carriage factory. Later, the sleds were replaced by carts on rails and pulled mechanically. This was not the first line , but the first time that an entire factory was working with the system. The production time of a chassis with it decreased from 12 hours and 30 minutes to 2 hours and 40 minutes. In 1914, the total production time of a car was reduced to 1 hour and 33 minutes. However, the innovations were not appreciated by everyone and Ford had a high staff turnover . On January 5, 1914 Ford solved the problem of staff turnover on by doubling wages to $ 5 per day (this also other explanations, see eg. Dodge ), shorten the service by one hour to 8 hours, and imports of the 40-hour workweek. These measures increased productivity per employee decreased staff turnover and increasing the cost decreased by car. This made it possible for Ford to continually reduce its prices. The company also established a network of dealers (NL) / distributors (V) that were tied to his mark. By the end of 1913 Ford had a 50% market share in the US, and in 1918 half the vehicles on American roads was a Ford Model T. A major disadvantage of the Ford T was that you could not bring forward a slope ascend due to poorly positioned fuel tank. During the First World War was the Model T also as a base for military vehicles. Ford's River Rouge plant around 1941 Extension In 1919, Edsel Ford , Henry Ford's son and only child, at the head of the company. His father remained involved in the decision. Meanwhile, Ford gradually lost ground to General Motors . GM and foreign brands were more modern and more luxurious models on offer than the 1908 dating Model T Ford. Ford had a modern production but a conservativemanagement that ignored the demand for more expensive luxury models. While Ford was offering only the cheap T, GM had a car at any price. In addition, customers could more expensive models also credit purchase. Ford showed that form of financing initially off, because that would be bad for the customer and ultimately the entire economy could hurt.As of December 1927 was still possible credit when purchasing a Ford Model A . The second Model A (the first was dated 1903) was launched on December 2, 1927 as the successor to the Model T. The factories of the latter had stopped for 7 months for the conversion. The A was ultimately a success and in 1932 some 5 million copies were built. 9 In 1922, Ford took the Lincoln Motor Company about to do to win a spot in the luxury car market. That was Lincoln himself before incidentally not yet succeeded. In 1921, the factory with the first Lincoln came with V8 engine, which for that time hefty amount of $ 4,600 would cost (from about $ 300 for a Ford). As a result of the economic recession that prevailed when, sales did not come from the ground. Henry Ford saw something in the company and took it for $ 5 million. The main competitor of Lincoln was Cadillac . This it also competed for the supply of presidential limousines in the US In 1939, the Ford brand itself founded Mercury on for a midsize car to deliver. Led the Lincoln plant gave Henry to Edsel, so they were not running so the feet together. Production of B-24 Liberators in the Willow Run plant World War II When the United States, the European allied countries began to bear against Nazi Germany was referring President Roosevelt to Detroit as the arsenal of democracy. By this he meant the many car factories in that city that were converted into armories. Just about everything from guns and tanks to aircraft, was made. As a pacifist , Henry Ford saw war as a waste of time and that he wanted to make a profit by working with it. That only changed with the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941. On March 1, 1941 Ford began production of Jeeps for the US military in its River Rouge -factory. The civilian production also still just kept going until February 1, 1942. Thereafter, the company moved completely over to war production. In early 1943 Edsel Ford died of stomach cancer, which Henry Ford became president again. From August 1943, Ford began mass production of the B-24 , a plane of Consolidated Aircraft , which could build one copy per day in an aircraft factory. Ford built one per hour at the peak 600 per month in 24-hour shifts. Especially the Willow Run -factory was built for this currently owned by General Motors. War production ran until June 28, 1945 and the civilian production was resumed on July 3 of that year. Ford had at that time 287,000 Jeeps, 8685 Consolidated B-24 Liberator bombers and 5,700 aircraft engines produced. Edsel Pacer 1958 After World War II Henry Ford II visits the Netherlands In 1945 Henry Ford's grandson, Henry Ford II , the new director. Henry I had only been as director because Edsel died in 1943 when Henry II in the war fought. Henry Ford I died on April 7, 1947. On November 9, 1960 Henry Ford II was CEO and his director position was taken over by Robert McNamara . Five weeks later by the newly elected PresidentJohn F. Kennedy appointed head of the Department of Defense . McNamara was the first director from outside the Ford family. He was largely responsible for the company's expansion and success in the postwar period. Early 50s Ford still had about 43% of the US car market in hands. In the middle and top , respectively, where the Mercury and Lincoln stood, Ford had a share of only 13%. Henry Ford II thought that Ford needed a new top model. On April 7, 1955, the plan was for this purpose that was appropriately named The Big Plan approved. The new car was given the provisional name E-Car. The Special Products division was created to build it. Not much later, the car got its final name Edsel , in honor of Henry Ford's deceased son.While the Edsel was in full development were Ford models before 1956 a number of innovations including the first belt. The Edsel was finally launched on 4 September 1957. At that time wrong the US economy into a recession . The car's equipment was also described by Consumer Reports as mere gadgets and the handling was experienced as very poor. The Edsel was hardly sold and withdrawn from the market in November 1960. Ford lost about $ 350 million (time value) to the project. Ford Mustang 1967 The IPO On January 17, 1956 Henry Ford II did what his grandfather never wanted to do. He brought Ford to the stock exchange . 10.2 millionshares hit the market and spent more than $ 600 million. About 8% of the shares reserved for individual investors. In one fell swoop Ford had 350,000 new owners. The Ford family continued to hold approximately 40% of the shares. Ford was the failure of the Edsel back up with the introduction of the compact Ford Falcon in 1960 and the now legendary Ford Mustang in 1964. In 1967, the European branches in Germany and the United Kingdom - Ford France was already sold in 1954 Simca - merged to Ford of Europe. The different European sections were then to their own models. With the introduction of the Ford Escort in 1968 this changed. The first collaboration of Ford with the Japanese Mazda already came in 1969, reflected in a joint venture for the production of automatic transmissions . 14 In 1979, Ford took a 25% stake in the Japanese brand.Both companies started cooperation in various areas, including the production of models in each plant and the construction of joint models. In 1996, Ford increased its stake in Mazda to 33.4%. Ford Taurus from 1986-1991 Decline The 70s started well for Ford. In 1970 the company achieved record sales of $ 15 billion. Meanwhile began to gain ground imported brands. European and especially Japanese small cars gained increasing popularity in the great American. Especially after the 1973 oil crisis, this was a trend. Ford therefore wanted a small car. That model, the Ford Pinto , was introduced in 1971. The Pinto started very strong, until it appeared that a rear impact could explode the gas tank. Ford had cheap Pinto as quickly want to bring to the market that the problem was not solved. The car was known as America's deadliest car (by Mother Jones magazine) and in 1978 1.5 million Ford called Pinto's back to the factory. The production of the model in 1980 was stopped. Meanwhile, the tide had already turned to Ford. In 1982 the company made $ 1.5 billion loss. Then the economy improved in 1984 and Ford could turn the tide again with a profit of $ 2.9 billion. In 1986 the company achieved with $ 3.3 billion profit for the first time since 1924 better results than larger rival General Motors. Yet that did not reverse itself. Ford had himself a new philosophy of quality being measured with the slogan quality is job one. Between 1980 and 1987, 15 factories, including three North American assembly plants closed and 50,000 jobs were lost. Ford also came up with a new style with rounded shapes whose Ford Taurus in 1986 was the first fruit. Taurus which also stands as a milestone in the US auto industry as the firstAmerican world car. Production ended in 2006 after more than 7,000,000 copies. Merkur XR4Ti, in Europe, the Ford Sierra New brands In 1985, Ford launched the new brand Merkur in an attempt to sell European models in the US market. That was tried in the 1970s - and succeeded - with the Ford Capri . The word Merkur is the German word for Mercury and the cars were assembled by Ford of Europe in Germany . The brand has only two models sold in North America: the Merkur XR4Ti - in Europe, the Ford Sierra - and the Merkur Scorpio ( Ford Scorpio ). Both models were very successful in the European market but in America were sold poorly. Merkur was discontinued put again in 1989. For the failure are indicated for several reasons: the difficult to pronounce name - advertisers insisted on using the correct German pronunciation merkoer -, in America the unusual design of the cars and the exchange rate between Germany and the US. In 1987, Ford took a majority stake in the British sports car brand Aston Martin . This was not exactly achieved a profit maker in the house, but a prestige brand. Aston Martin was in the past already gone bankrupt three times and produced in 1992, for example, only 42 cars. In 1994, Ford became the sole owner and then it started to go on the right side.4400 copies were sold in 2005 and was first made in about 40 years profits. The brand ultimately wants to 5,000 units per year. Yet Aston Martin was put for sale in 2006 to compensate Fords red. In 1989 Ford Jaguar - another British prestige brand - on. Ford showed vetting the whole company and the entire range has been revised. The production quality, which was not too good was the previous years, also began to improve. Including at the flagship XJ see, this was. Nevertheless, Jaguar has never made a profit since the acquisition and the end of 2007 of the hand done again. Recent Ford Explorer from 1991-1994 On December 30, 1987 took the Park Ridge Corporation , a company formed by Ford, the car rental company The Hertz Corporation about. Which merged in 1993 acquired two and a year later Hertz was Ford that got hold of 54%. 16 In 1997 Ford spent 19% of Hertz to the fair. In March 2001 were 18.5% of the shares bought back. In December 2005, Hertz was $ 5.6 billion (€ 4.4 billion) to a group of US investment companies. Including a mountain of debt of $ 9.4 billion (€ 7.4 billion) is selling $ 15 billion (€ 11.8 billion) worth. Ford wanted to selling in money and shedding non-core activity. Early 90s Ford also formed the basis of the Sports Utility Vehicle . The Ford Explorer 1991 was for 12 years the best-selling SUV in the US Explorer who in 2000 was the subject of severe vision loss for Ford. There were already happened with hundreds of accidents that Ford knows to bad tires. Under pressure from the massive media attention Ford called 13 million of those bands which incidentally from Bridgestone came back, which the automaker $ 3 billion (€ 2.36 billion) cost. In May 2001 showed Bridgestone Ford fall as customers. After a government investigation tires were indeed the main cause of accidents. Late 90s were several car companies, including GM and Fiat , interested in Volvo . Ford ultimately won the battle, and in 1999 it took the Swedish automaker for about $ 6.45 billion (€ 5 billion). Ford could then still down there that year $ 6.57 billion, or made such € 5.17 billion profit. Volvo meant a strengthening of Ford in the market for luxury cars and it was intended that would work together with other luxury brands, particularly Lincoln and Jaguar. In 1994 BMW the Rover Group over and thus took Land Rover at home. In 2000, sold the latter to Ford Motor Company. The road brand was created in 1999 in the Premier Automotive Group housed and has since been quite successful. On 30 October 2001, William Clay Ford the position of CEO and Ford had for the first time in over 25 years, another member of the Ford family heads. Ford Escape Hybrid in 2006 The Way Forward (The Way Forward) In the early 21th century it was not financially well with Ford. It was therefore decided referred to a restructuring, Bold Moves (Great Steps). This reorganization was called, The Way Forward (The Way Forward). The objective of this reorganization was to reduce fixed costs. As a result, many factories were closed and tens of thousands of jobs lapsed.Because of the credit crisis this program was accelerated from 2008. In 2011, Ford exists therefore only from the Ford and Lincoln brands. All other brands were sold (Aston Martin, Jaguar, Land Rover and Volvo), raised (Mercury) or the interest was reduced (Mazda). Since 2009, Ford makes profit again. Milestones * June 16 1903 : Establishment of Ford Motor Company. * July 20 1903 : Sales of the first car, a Ford Model A , in Detroit . * August 17 1904 : Opening of the first foreign factory in Canada . * October 22 1906 : Henry Ford is director and majority shareholder. * 1906 : Ford is the largest automaker in the United States. * October 1st 1908 : Introduction of the legendary Ford Model T . * 1911 : Opening of the first overseas factory in Manchester ( UK ). * October 7th 1913 : Ford leads the current band. * December 10 1915 : Construction of the one millionth Ford. * July 27 1917 : Introduction of Ford's first truck, the Ford Model TT . * 1 January 1919 : Henry Ford's son, Edsel Ford, the director is. * 1921 : Construction of the 5 millionth Ford. * 1922 : Acquisition of Lincoln Motor Company . * 1923 : In Port Elizabeth ( South Africa ), the first automobile assembly line is Africa started the construction of Model T's. * 1923 : Construction of the 10 millionth Ford. * March 6 1924 : Creation of the Ford Motor Company of Holland . * 1925 : Founding of Ford Germany. * May 26 1927 : Henry and Edsel Ford ride the last Model T assembly line in Highland Park. * December 31 1927 : The last Model T comes from the band in the UK . * 1933 : Ford dropped to third place in the US, after General Motors and Chrysler . * 1937 : Construction of the 25 millionth Ford. * 1939 : Ford focuses brand Mercury on. * March 1st 1941 - June 28 1945 : War Production for the US Army. * April 7th 1947 : Founder Henry Ford dies. * 1950 : Ford beats Chrysler as the second car manufacturer in the US * January 17 1956 : Ford shares come to the fair . * 1955 : the legendary Thunderbird came on the market. * The 1958th - 1,960th : Beginning and end of the new brand Edsel . * 1959 : Construction of the 50 millionth car. * 1964 : Introduction of the legendary Ford Mustang . * 1967 : The European Ford divisions go hand in Ford of Europe. * 1978 : Construction of the 150 millionth car. * 1979 : Ford taking a 25% stake in Mazda . * 1981 : The assembly of Ford Netherlands Amsterdam closes. * 1985 - in 1989 : the beginning and end of the new brand Merkur . * September 7th 1987 : Ford takes 75% of Aston Martin on. * December 30 1987 : Acquisition of The Hertz Corporation , a car rental company. * 1988 : Ford makes $ 5.3 billion (€ 4.15 billion) profit; until in 1999 a record in the automotive industry. * December 1 1989 : Ford takes Jaguar Cars on. * 1 989 - the 1,994th : Ford Australia produces Mercuri Capri. * May 16 1996 : Ford's stake in Mazda rises to 33.4%. * January 1, 1996 Ford sells agriculture shares to Fiat Agri , under the name New Holland continues. * 1996 : Construction of the 250 millionth car. * 1997 : Sales of the heavy department trucks at Freightliner . * March 1st 1999 : Acquisition of Volvo . * 19 March 1999 : Creation of the Premier Auto Group, which includes the British brands and Lincoln. Volvo comes later and Lincoln goes in 2002 again. * 1999 : Ford posted a profit of $ 7.2 billion (€ 5.64 billion), thus breaking his own record from 1988 . * June 30 2000 : Acquisition of Land Rover from BMW . * 2003 : Ford is celebrating its 100th anniversary. * 2005 : Ford's market share fell for the tenth consecutive year to 17.4% and the position of best-selling brand in the US lost to Chevrolet . * January 23 2006 : Ford announces the restructuring plan The Way Forward (The Way Forward) on. 14 US plants and 30,000 jobs are at risk. * 2006 : Ford bought the Rover brand name from BMW. * 12 March 2007 : Ford makes a press conference announced that Aston Martin was sold to a consortium of investors led by the British manager Dave Richards . * 20 December 2007 : Ford announced that Jaguar and Land Rover to Tata sold for £ 1 billion, about € 1.5 billion (18/04/2008). * 2009 : Ford is the first time in years net profit. * August 2nd 2010 : Sales of Volvo to Geely is effected. Geely paid $ 1.8 billion for Volvo Cars. * November 18 2010 : Ford reduces its share in Mazda to 3%. * January 4th 2011 : The last Mercury Grand Marquis rolls off the line and thus puts an end to the brand Mercury * October 24, 2012 : It was decided to open the doors of 2014 Ford Genk to close permanently. On the day of his 50th anniversary. Markets Ford operates in almost the whole world. In 2010, the following sales and market shares were realized: * North America: 2.413 million vehicles, 16.4% market share * South America: 489 thousand vehicles, 9.8% market share * Europe: 1.573 million vehicles, 8.4% market share * Asia, Pacific and Africa: 838 thousand vehicles, 2.4% market share Brands Ford Germany 12M 1952 Current * North America : ** Ford ** Lincoln * Asia : ** Mazda ( Japan ) (As of November 2010, Ford owns 3% of the shares of Mazda) Former * Edsel ( the 1,958th - 1960th ) United States (no longer in production) * Lagonda ( 1907 - 1994 ) United Kingdom (no longer in production) * Lanchester ( 1,895th - 1955 ) United Kingdom (no longer in production) * Mercury ( 1,939th - 2,011 ) United States (no longer in production) * Merkur ( 1985 - 1 989 ) United States (no longer in production) * Rover ( the 1904th - in 2005 ) United Kingdom (no longer in production) * Aston Martin ( 1987 - in 2007 ) United Kingdom (in production at new owner) * Jaguar ( 1989th - the 2,007th ) United Kingdom (in production at new owner) * Land Rover ( 2 thousand - the 2,007th ) United Kingdom (in production at new owner) * Volvo ( 1,999th - 2,010th ) Sweden (in production at new owner) Premier Automotive Group European brands were housed in separate divisions: Premier Automotive Group (PAG). From 1999 until 2002 was part of Lincoln PAG. Later Lincoln was again removed from PAG and again transferred to the Lincoln Mercury division. As a result of The Way Forward (The Way Forward) and later by the credit crisis PAG was dismantled and sold various brands: * 2007: Aston Martin was sold to investor David Richards and a consortium investors. * 2008: Jaguar, Land Rover and Rover were sold to Tata Motors * 2010: Volvo sold to Geely Factories Ford has factories (had) in the following countries: * the United States of America * Canada * Britain * Ireland (tractors) * France * Germany * Netherlands : Amsterdam assembly plant closed in 1981 * Belgium in Genk * Russia * Spain * Turkey Models Current European models Ford Fiesta 2008 * Ford Ka * Ford Fiesta * Ford B-Max * Ford Fusion * Ford Focus * Ford C-MAX * Ford Mondeo * Ford S-MAX * Ford Galaxy * Ford Kuga Vans: * Ford Transit Connect * Ford Transit Custom * Ford Tourneo Custom * Ford Transit * Ford Ranger Current North American models * Ford E-Series Wagon * Ford Edge * Ford Escape * Ford Expedition * Ford Explorer * Ford F-150 * Ford F-250 Super Duty also * Ford Fiesta * Ford Flex * Ford Focus * Ford Fusion * Ford Mustang * Ford Taurus * Ford Transit Connect Former European models * Ford Anglia * Ford Capri * Ford Cortina * Ford Courier * Ford Escort * Ford Orion * Ford Taunus * Ford Sierra * Ford Granada * Ford Scorpio * Ford Maverick * Ford Puma * Ford RS200 American models, which were also delivered in the Netherlands (discontinued) * Ford Cougar (based Mercury, a time provided by Ford of Europe) * Ford Thunderbird * Ford Windstar Category:American car brand Category:US multinational Category:Ford Category:Company listed on the New York Stock Exchange